1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stool or toilet bowl that may be made by molding a plastics, may collapse to become so compact when those who go driving or camping carry same, and can readily be extended again for use by them.
2. Prior Art
Some types of portable stools made of cardboards are known, and they may be collapsed compact when carried by users. Those collapsed stools will be extended to stand as box-shaped frames each for receiving a water-proof bag made of a soft plastics film or the like. A pack of water-absorbing powdery sol placed in the bag will become a block of gel after having absorbed user's urine or the like, thus facilitating the bag to be sealed and discarded.
Those prior art portable stools made of corrugated cardboards are very light in weight and convenient to carry. Those collapsed stools, they can be extended readily within one or two minutes to take a box-like shape, but in somewhat cumbersome manner. However, such stools made of cardboards are not necessarily satisfactory in their mechanical strength in extended state, tending to deform themselves or to crumble when users sit on them. Thus, users have not been able to rest their weight on those portable stools and felt much inconvenience. This problem may be more serious for children who use those stools more often.